


A House Is Not Just a Place to Live, It's a Home

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Abstract, DOn't know the canon, Deliberate Bad Art, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, it can be anything u want it to be really, my first piece of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wanted this fandom for the Reverse Bad Bang. I don't know the canon but I guess it's about a house???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A House Is Not Just a Place to Live, It's a Home

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Bad Bang II - Bang Backwards! Deliberately bad art immortalized in equally terrible fiction.

[](http://imgur.com/LKlNfem)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A House Is NOt Just A Place To Live, It's A Home - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334737) by [Dracothelizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracothelizard/pseuds/Dracothelizard)
  * [the way house shuold of ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340131) by Anonymous 




End file.
